


love on air

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baekhyun thinks chanyeol has a nice voice. and no, he does not have an infatuation with it. (jongdae would say otherwise).</p>
            </blockquote>





	love on air

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by the tags on [this tumblr post](http://adorableprince.tumblr.com/post/55303874022/cute-dj-park-chanyeol).

Baekhyun never thought that liking someone simply because of their voice was a legitimate reason to like someone. In fact, he thought it was more on the edge of delusional. ****

But here he is, sitting alone in his bedroom in his apartment, tuning into Park Chanyeol's Thursday afternoon radio broadcast to listen to him speak.

He wouldn't say he had an infatuation – Jongdae would say otherwise – with the deep timbre of radio broadcaster Park Chanyeol's voice, but he rather just found his voice relaxing. (Jongdae calls it bullshit.)

"Wow!" Chanyeol exclaims, laughing at something that Baekhyun didn't quite catch, but he smiles anyway at the snort Chanyeol makes. Again, Chanyeol gets so caught up in what he's saying, he chokes in the middle of his sentence and Baekhyun laughs at how he can hear Chanyeol chugging down water and furiously apologizing for his lack of control over his own voice.

Baekhyun buries his face in his pillow, tuning out the cars outside passing by in favor of Park Chanyeol’s voice. It’s so deep and smooth and so different from Baekhyun's own voice, he can’t help but smile into the fabric of the pillowcase when Chanyeol chuckles at his own jokes. The jokes are never actually very funny, but Baekhyun laughs nonetheless because Chanyeol does. He doesn’t even know when it happened, but laughing along with Chanyeol’s voice has become natural reactio.

“Is it already that time?” Chanyeol inquires, and Baekhyun can hear the little hint of disappointment in his voice that he always has when the show draws near the end. Baekhyun can almost picture him looking up at the clock, a pout pursed on his lips as he fiddles with his radio script. Almost being the key word.

Because Baekhyun has no idea what Chanyeol looks like.

The clock reads 4:58 p.m. and Baekhyun’s heart drops a little, staring over at the screen of his laptop, watching the screensaver background fluctuate to the sound of Chanyeol’s voice. “Did you enjoy my show?” He asks, slight playfulness in his voice as his tone rises lightly.

Baekhyun brings his knees to his chest, grinning to himself into the pillow because he’s always enjoys Chanyeol’s show. Some days he would could home, completely drained of energy or the days that turned out completely horrible, but coming home to Chanyeol’s voice through his speakers was a stress reliever. How he talked so enthusiastically with the people who called in, how excited he would get when he found a new song he really liked, Baekhyun likes everything about Chanyeol.

Baekhyun _likes_ Chanyeol.

“To my listeners; have a great afternoon. Until next time, this has been Park Chanyeol.”

The disappointment sets in when the background music takes place of Chanyeol’s voice, leading Baekhyun to lean forward to only hover over the close button like he always does, hoping that Chanyeol will say ‘just kidding’ and continue on talking about all the little things, but it never happens.

Solemnly, he closes out the stream tab and stares at the radio’s website opened up underneath, staring at the radio call-in number blankly.

Baekhyun had always thought about calling in, but his nerves always won over his heart, because what if Chanyeol thought his voice was strange, or that he wasn’t entertaining? His greatest accomplishment was that one time Baekhyun managed to grab a hold of the phone when a song was playing, about ready to press the first digit of the phone number, but as soon as Chanyeol’s voice wavered back it in, he threw his phone back on the charger, flustered to no end. He just couldn’t bring himself to go through with it, fear of rejection taking over immediately.

He sighs, scolding himself mentally for not having any courage whatsoever, even if he is hidden behind a phone.

_Maybe next time_ , he thinks as he closes out the window and shutting his laptop, lulling himself into a sleep on pillow he uses to listens to Chanyeol’s radio.

 

 

“How was your boyfriend’s show last night?” Jongdae asks casually, poking around with the straw settled in his drink.

Baekhyun sputters into his drink, letting go of the straw before it lodges in his throat. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Crush?” Jongdae muses, grinning up at Baekhyun when he fidgets in his seat uncomfortably, a light shade of pink brushing his cheeks.

“Just because you’re my friend doesn’t mean you have the rights to tease me,” Baekhyun mumbles under his breath, sipping on his cup of taro bubble tea. He pauses, looking down into his clear plastic cup, and murmurs, “It was good, like always.”

Jongdae leans forward, resting his chin in his hands, his mischievous eyes twinkling. “Did you he do that thing? Where he reads the letters he receives? In his- how did you phrase it? In his _deep, sexy v-_ “ He’s cut off by a particularly hard kick to the shin, delivered by Baekhyun. _Taking Hapkido wasn’t a bad idea,_ Baekhyun reflects, grinning as Jongdae curses under his breath.

“I’m leaving,” Baehyun states, standing up quickly and grabbing a hold of his bubble tea. Before Jongdae can even get another word in, Baekhyun scurries off towards the door.

As he walks through the door, he hears a bellow from Jongdae, “This isn’t over Byun Baekhyun!” 

 

 

The week goes by agonizingly slow much to Baekhyun’s chagrin, filled with lots of projects all due around the same time and Jongdae continually pestering him about many things, Chanyeol being one of them. Thankfully though, Jongdae got the idea not to push the topic any further – probably because of the fact Baekhyun glared at him and shook his leg every time he tried – and stuck to discussing their joint project.

It’s a quarter after three, Baekhyun notices, and it’s a Thursday. The work left in front of him is overwhelming and he knows he isn’t going to make it in time for the broadcast. He happened to be forgetful enough to leave his computer charger at home, leaving him with a measly four percent battery left in his laptop. Of course it had to be today of all days knowing his luck. He’ll just have to suck it up and finish the project because he’s not just going to leave Jongdae fending to complete the work on his own.

“Hey.” Baekhyun cranes his head back towards Jongdae who stares at him questionably. “It’s Thursday right?” Hesitantly, Baekhyun nods. Leave it to Jongdae to always remember something Baekhyun thinks.

It’s silent for a moment before he pipes up, “You should go.”

“What?” Baekhyun asks, partially confused at what Jongdae is implying.

“I can finish the project on my own, go on, scurry home to your lover boy.” Baekhyun tries to interrupt but Jongdae is already handing him his supplies, shoving them into his arms and even helping him shrug on his jacket. “You can thank me later okay? The only thing I ask is that if you two end up getting married, I better be your best man.”

Jongdae smirks at the flush that covers Baekhyun’s entire neck. “Now go.” Easily, he turns Baekhyun towards the entrance, sending him off with a tap on the ass. Baekhyun looks over his shoulder momentarily, giving him a toothy smile that Jongdae reciprocates.

As Baekhyun pushes his way through the door, Jongdae doesn’t even make a snide remark, only sitting down in the chair, focusing on the almost-done project in front of him only.

Baekhyun does get a text on his way to the bus stop that reads, _if you don’t call him today, i will personally drag you to the studio and leave you to fend for yourself._

Baekhyun knew there was a reason he liked Jongdae.

 

 

To his surprise (and utter joy), Baekhyun is in his cozy apartment by 3:52 with minimal issues. The bus pulled up two minutes after he arrived, and the best part was that he avoided any signs of female schoolgirls, only four other people on his bus with him.

Comfortably, Baekhyun slides off his shoes by the entryway, tossing his bag on the kitchen counter. One of his notebooks fall out of his bag, but he doesn’t pay any mind to it, shuffling to his room and closing the door behind him even though he’s the only one who lives in his apartment.

He finds the charger he abandoned laying on his comforter, right where he left it, and dutifully plugs it in. He opens the stream for the broadcast and waits patiently, hugging his knees to his chest as always, wiggling his toes and his off white colored socks.

Baekhyun closes his eyes for a brief moment, peeling them open when he hears the familiar jiggle of Chanyeol’s show. He tries his best to wiggle his way closer only using his butt, but has some trouble, sighing as he lets go of his knees to push himself up, staring at the screen’s waves, the colors fluctuating from red to pink slowly.

“Hello to my listeners,” Chanyeol’s voice greets and Baekhyun’s heartbeat picks up pace. If his voice sounds this nice through his computer, Baekhyun wonders what it would sound like in-person. “Did you all have a nice week? I can only hope so.”

Baekhyun listens thoughtfully, smiling when Chanyeol laughs or simply lets a hum. As Chanyeol starts to introduce the next song, his eyes notice his phone on his nightstand. The thought of actually talking to Chanyeol scares the shit out of him, but then the thought of Park Chanyeol knowing he exists is more enticing to him.

When he hears Chanyeol conversing with caller number 34, he can’t help but wish it was him being the one causing the DJ to laugh, not some random teenage girl. Before he can even comprehend what he’s actually doing, Baekhyun dials the call-in number located on the top right corner of the radio’s homepage.

The ring sounds loudly through his ear and his heart almost drops when a recording plays, notifying him that he is on hold. Although he’s mainly focused on the faint buzzing in his right ear, he can faintly hear Chanyeol speaking with a caller – someone else this time – and he’s chuckling in a way that only leaves Baekhyun even more anxious.

Chanyeol goes back to a break, a new pop song now blasting through his laptop’s speakers. It’s upbeat and has a catchy bridge, something that definitely suits Chanyeol’s pop music collection. Chanyeol has such an eclectic taste in music; some horrible, peppy pop songs, hardcore rap, soothing ballads and lots of indie tracks. Baekhyun doesn’t think he’s ever heard of someone who loves music on complete opposite sides of the spectrum like Chanyeol does.

“I told you it was a good song,” Chanyeol grins through the radio, “But we have a caller on hold we should talk to now. Hello caller 37! Thanks for calling in. What’s your name?”

It takes a moment to realize that voice is coming through _his_ phone. Not the radio, not his laptop, but the phone he’s holding in his hand and _oh god-_

“Caller 37?”

Baekhyun scrambles to hold the phone firmly to his ear, “Yes! That’s me!”

He wants to hit himself at how unnatural he sounds. But the feeling fades when Chanyeol laughs right into his ear. “Are you just caller 37 or do you have a name?” His voice out has the tinge of playfulness that made Baekhyun fall in love with Chanyeol and he doesn’t know how just formed those three words before.

He swallows the lump settled in his throat before he stutters, “B-Byun Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun-ssi.” His name rolls off of Chanyeol’s tongue again; almost as if he’s testing the way it sounds. He mumbles a shy ‘yeah’ over the phone.

They talk – or well Chanyeol talks to him and he just says yes – for about a minute before Chanyeol is thanking him for his time. “It was nice talking to you, Baekhyun-ssi.”

Baekhyun bites his lower lip, “Y-you too, Chanyeol-ssi.”

“Don’t be a stranger and feel free to call another time.” Right when he’s about to thank him, Chanyeol interrupts. “Baekhyun-ssi.” Chanyeol laughs when Baekhyun fumbles over his thanks, and hides his head underneath his pillow as soon as the connection is cut off.

There is a ninety-nine percent chance that Baekhyun has just made a fool out of himself over a local radio, but he can’t forget the way Chanyeol said his name.

The way he put emphasis on the first syllable and how the second was almost like a whisper has his head spinning. Jongdae would kill him over how corny it sounds, but the sole fact that Chanyeol practically breathed his name into his ear is still unbelievable and gives him goosebumps down his arm. How the deep voice of his favorite radio DJ, that he is a little bit in love with, said his name has him dazed.

Baekhyun decides that Chanyeol saying his name is probably the most wonderful thing he has ever heard.

 

 

A heavy downpour covers the roofs of buildings and the all of the city pavement the next Thursday, throwing Baekhyun’s plans off. Initially, Baekhyun planned to take the subway back to his apartment, but the heavy rain is interfering, leading him to tuck himself away in a corner of a small bookstore with his headphones plugged in. The good thing is that the bookstore is peaceful. Baekhyun feels like he can breathe, even the smell of freshly ground coffee beans is a pleasant change from his basic apartment.

The webpage to Chanyeol’s radio is in his bookmarks – it has been for a while now – and he clicks on it, and his ears recognize the opening.

“Hello again.” Chanyeol’s voice rings through his ears and he turns down the volume because his voice is so loud when it plays through the earbuds. It even causes him to shudder.

“I’m glad you all could tune in and I’m very thankful to you all, especially those who call in and decide to chat with me. It’s nice hearing your voices and your praises. At the end of the day it is what gives me strength to keep on being a radio DJ.” Baekhyun bites back a smile, leaning forward to place his elbows on the table and rest his head down. The only problem with this bookstore is that it lacks his favorite pillow.

“We had some great callers last week, like Baekhyun-ssi and-“

Wait, _what._

He unconsciously jolts in his seat, the legs of the chair squeaking obnoxiously and earns him a few disapproving stares from the customers. Out of embarrassment, lowering his head down to look at his hands. Did Park Chanyeol really just say his name?

But now Chanyeol seems to be talking about something else and Baekhyun still can’t grasp if he was imagining all the things he wished would happen or if Chanyeol actually remembers him.

He’s definitely hoping it’s the latter.

The pattering rain inconveniently makes it harder to listen to the broadcast, but after hearing what he thinks was his name, he’s never heard the show so clearly.

Baekhyun doesn’t catch his name pop up again, only leaving his more confused than ever before. The shock is still set in Baekhyun, wallowing in the pit of his stomach, not even bothering to tab out of the stream because he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

He’s only shook out of his daze when his phone vibrates, much too noisy and high-pitched compared to Chanyeol’s voice. The name on the screen only makes him roll his eyes, deciding on pocketing the phone rather than replying. He has half the mind to close his laptop though because he knows his battery is only draining by the minute, and luckily the rain has started to settle down, giving him the chance to escape.

He’ll just have to wait another week.

 

 

Rather than being cramped up in a restaurant with free wifi or lounged out across his bed, Baekhyun spends his Thursday afternoon standing outside of the studio that Chanyeol records in. He didn’t even know that it was possible to even view Chanyeol on air, but here he is, looking anxiously through the glass window that separates the studio from the outside.

When Jongdae told him about the live viewable show he wanted to cry out of happiness but also choke him from holding back such valuable information. But Jongdae willingly told him everything he needed to know, when to arrive, where to go, what to bring – even though he did reject Jongdae’s suggestion of wearing an ‘I heart Chanyeol’ shirt – and most of it did prove to be helpful.

Baekhyun didn’t realize how many _girls_ would be here though.

It’s especially strange when you are stuck in between a swarm of females – most of them probably in high school still judging based on most of them are clad in school uniforms – and there is a severe lack of males. It’s even more awkward when some of the females tower over you. Curse his short genes.

He’s receiving stares from the numerous girls and they are not in any way discreet. The whispers of the girls make him nervous and have him holding onto his arm protectively, almost as if they were going to drag him away.

Baekhyun inches closer to the window slowly, craning his head around a girl about his height to see inside. The studio is still the same as it was ten minutes ago, people flustering around inside, adjusting microphones and headsets with numerous others setting scripts down.

His phone reads 3:48.  His thighs are quivering in his jeans, and his sweater makes him feel stuffy even though it’s cool out. The thought of seeing Chanyeol, who he has been listening to devotedly over these past few months, makes his stomach turn and he doesn’t quite know what he’s expecting.

Squeals erupt and the noise startles him. It makes Baekhyun want to cover his ears because it sounds like he’s at a concert for a boy band. But then he sees what they’re screaming about and _woah._

No one told him that Park Chanyeol was so hot.

He can’t help but gawk at how long his legs are, how they look so good in skinny jeans and how it dutifully emphasizes his ass in a perfect manner. His brown hair is styled to perfection, showing off his wide – but perfect, Baekhyun notes – forehead. Those thick black-rimmed glasses make Baekhyun gulp and he thinks he’s never seen such a wonderful person either.

Chanyeol pauses before sitting down in his DJ area, waving to those who are standing outside and flashing them a grin. The girls around Baekhyun scream, claiming that Chanyeol was waving at them.

But Baekhyun is staring blankly through the glass, fixated on Park Chanyeol’s face. He likes how his nose scrunches up when his grin widens and how his smile is kind of offset rather than completely perfect. He looks so good, Baekhyun thinks, as Chanyeol sits down in his chair behind the computer.

Baekhyun grips the sleeves of his sweater tightly, shifting around as Chanyeol settles down, holding onto his script and slipping his headphones on and Baekhyun inhales sharply because this is almost what he imagined.

Chanyeol does this little dance in his chair when the introduction music starts to play and Baekhyun wonders if he does that every time. The girls around him laugh when Chanyeol lip sings to the song, even swaying his arms above his head in a goofy manner that Baekhyun can’t help but giggle about.

For someone who has such an established radio show, he really acts like a child.

“Hello everyone,” Chanyeol breathes into the microphone, grin completely taking over his face and Baekhyun stills, ignoring how his teeth are chattering from the breeze the wind carries. “Today isn’t the most bright of all days, but I hope you’re keeping warm.”

Well, Baekhyun thinks as he rubs his hands together, at least his heart feels warm.

"The weather is cold and I don't any of my listeners catching a cold! You understand?" Baekhyun could always hear how animated Chanyeol's voice sounded when he spoke, but now, seeing him sitting there in person, he see just how much his mouth moves and how he never sits still. He's like a child in that aspect, completely overeager about everything he reads, but his rich and deep voice offsets that factor. Even though Baekhyun would normally find this large contrast odd, it only makes Chanyeol seem even more perfect.

The poor female writers are signaling to him to calm it down, but Chanyeol pays them no mind and only talks more enthusiastically and digresses far too much onto one topic. Chanyeol sheepishly rubs the back of his neck when he finally catches the writer forming an 'x' with her arms and her script flapping in the air, and he flips through, toning down his excitement a bit.

Baekhyun flushes when Chanyeol leans back in his chair during a song, exposing an expanse of his stomach that has a chorus of shrieks erupting. He chides himself on the fact that he's in college and yet he's acting like a hormonal teenage girl. Oh god, if Jongdae were here he would have enough blackmail for years to come.

Throughout the show, Chanyeol reveals the skin hidden underneath his shirt twice more, and Baekhyun coughs as if it will hide how rosy his cheeks are. One of the girls who stands next to him offers him some water or if he needs some aspirin, but he politely declines. Another older woman coos at him for the blush, and he turns away and shuffles closer to the girl who offered him water, the older woman making him feel quite uncomfortable – he swears she tried to touch his butt at least thrice – standing next to her.

Luckily, he makes it through the rest of the show unharmed and is abled to focus on Chanyeol's show. It seems the show passes by even quicker watching it live because Chanyeol is never quite boring. Even the most dreariest of things seem to be entertaining, almost amusing, when Chanyeol explains them. He managed to drawl on for a good five minutes about ferrets, which Baekhyun was absolutely horrified about, but it was cute how engrossed he was.

Once the show finishes, Chanyeol bows at a ninety-degree angle to all of the staff members, louding yelling 'thank you' to every single one of them. He even discards all of his candy wrappers and enter bottle, then steps to move towards the window to wave at the fans.

Park Chanyeol is literally right in front of him, Baekhyun sobs internally. The only thing separating them is a glass window, and many other girls screaming their heads off. He literally snorts at a sign that says 'teethrich' and doubles over in laughter, and Baekhyun can't help but laugh too at the ridiculousness of this all.

When he regains his composure, Baekhyun looks up and stares directly at Chanyeol, who happens to be looking back at him.

It's embarrassing because Chanyeol seems to be in some sort of shock, mouth hanging open probably because he's the only male in this sea of girls. Insecurity sets in as Baekhyun looks down at his feet. Of course this is weird, Chanyeol wouldn't be used to having a male fan, especially one who is close to his age.

But then Chanyeol grins, one hand covering his mouth and he's laughing. He doesn't know if Chanyeol is laughing at him or at something else, but he manages to smile directly towards him and Chanyeol only beams back. He cutely waves and mouths a 'hi', nostrils flaring out and his ears peaking out from behind his hair.

His ears are quite cute, Baekhyun thinks.

"Hi." Baekhyun says out loud, knowing that Chanyeol can't hear him, but can still read his lips. Chanyeol bites on his lower lip, nodding before someone comes up behind him and mumbles something into his pointy ear. Chanyeol is being ushered away now, leaving him to try to throw in as many last-minute waves and smiles as possible, one being directed towards him before Chanyeol is out the door and gone.

Until next week.

 

 

Jongdae at least has the decency to attend the live viewing of Chanyeol's show this week. Now he's not the only male outside, fending for himself, and if that older woman shows up again, she can grope Jongdae's ass, not his.

The girl from last week who offered him water recognizes him, sending him a small smile and nodding at Jongdae when he notices him. When she turns away, Jongdae nudges him in the elbow, "Hey–"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"You were going to ask me to set you up with her. One; I don't even know her that well. She just asked if I wanted some water. And two; just no Jongdae."

He hums happily when Jongdae only pouts and doesn't push onward, most likely because he's now directing his attention towards the studio where Chanyeol had just entered, sitting down in his swivel chair, spinning around once like a child before scooting into a more professional-like posture.

"Hello viewers!" Chanyeol cheers into the microphone, sounding more like he's at a football match rather than hosting a radio show. "It's a beautiful day out today. You can actually see the sun now!"

Jongdae chuckles and Baekhyun glances at him from the side, not quite sure what his chuckle is implying. As quick as always, Jongdae notices and grins at his friend. "Your boyfriend is cute." Baekhyun fumes and wastes no time in smacking him in the arm once and then twice, hoping Jongdae feels just a smidge bad about making Baekhyun squirm.

He doesn't though, he never does.

"This week we're going to be taking in some viewer calls! So pick up a phone and call our radio station for you to be on the show!" He enunciates the final word before switching over to that bubbly pop song that Chanyeol played a couple of weeks ago.

Before he even has a moment to react, Jongdae is pressing his cell phone against his ear, the sound of ringing floating into his ear. He looks and Jongdae is dancing off the side, cranking his free arm around as he hums along to an imaginary tune in his head.

He is put on hold again and he takes a moment to mouth an 'I hate you' at Jongdae who responds, "I love you too," batting his eyelashes innocently. Baekhyun scowls as he is redirected to the line, and he feels the nervousness taking over, very tempted to hang up but Jongdae glares at him and he decides to back down. He breathes in deeply, attempting to calm down. He's done this before, talking to Chanyeol, but now he can actually look at him as he's speaking and this just might be too overwhelming for his tiny body.

His heart starts pounding when Chanyeol is back on the air, talking about how he is going to be taking listener calls.

"Caller number 12?" Chanyeol asks, the edge of his pen drumming on his lower lip as he stares up at the ceiling. Baekhyun simply watches Chanyeol as he rolls the pen across his lips, the pout formed on his lips making him look like a puppy.

He notices Chanyeol seems confused, and he listens to him repeat the words into the microphone louder this time. Jongdae pushes into him, pointing on the phone and holding it to his ear and _oh_ , Chanyeol's on the phone with him.

"Caller number 12?" Chanyeol's deep voice cracks when saying twelve, and he drops his head, blushing and Baekhyun can't help but laugh into the phone.

"This is caller number 12," He says as confidently as he can manage, praying that Chanyeol doesn't hear his voice faltering. It helps Jongdae is sitting on the side giving him a thumbs-up in assurance, even though he is a poor excuse for a friend.

Relief floods through him when he sees Chanyeol perk up and lean in towards his microphone, one hand perched comfortably underneath his chin. "Nice to meet you caller number 12. Have you ever called in before?" He ponders, tapping his cheek with the pen he's using. "Your voice sounds very familiar."

So it wasn't a coincidence.

That clears that matter up.

"I h-have." The stuttered words sound so embarrassing but Chanyeol smiles nonetheless.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Byun Baekhyun, would it?"

Jongdae goes into hysterics, laughing manically at his side, holding one hand to clutch his stomach as Baekhyun reddens madly. "It is," he utters softly, gazing at the ground rather than Chanyeol's face.

"How are you today Baekhyun-ssi?"

"I'm well." He's surprised at how normal that sounds.

"Have you done anything interesting today?"

"Actually, believe it or not, right now is the most interesting part of my day."

Chanyeol tilts his head to the side, his glasses sliding off his nose slightly. "Really? Why is that?"

"Because I got to see you."

Mortified, Baekhyun slaps his hand over his mouth, eyes widened because he just blurted that out and Chanyeol probably thinks he is verging on insane, or at least a creepy stalker.

Chanyeol's gaze flickers to the glass window, getting up from his chair to look around, stopping when he looks at Baekhyun. He brings the hand covering his mouth down, using it to wave at Chanyeol. Chanyeol's eyes continue to bore onto Baekhyun before he chuckles, waving back happily with a bright smile on his face, nose crinkled up again.

Chanyeol mouths something at him he can't quite catch, and he shakes his head, showing his confusion. With a small grin, Chanyeol tries again, mouthing, 'Wait for me after the show.' He backtracks to sit back down in his chair, bidding him a goodbye through the phone.

Baekhyun is stunned, and Jongdae moves his hand in front of his face four times before he is brought back to reality. His hands cup his cheeks, feeling how warm and rosy they are. When Chanyeol looks up again, he's beaming at him in a way he never thought he would be looked at.

Baekhyun decides, as Chanyeol catches his eyes numerous times throughout the rest of the show, beaming at him cheerfully, that Chanyeol's smile is probably his new favorite thing in the world.

 

 

He waits around outside like Chanyeol asked him, or at least thinks he asked him to, glancing into the window every now and then to see if Chanyeol is still in the studio. Which he's not. Baekhyun feels uncomfortable, hovering outside the radio station alone, tapping his feet against the wall and kicking some of the spare rocks on the ground.

He has waited for about ten minutes for Chanyeol, and he still sees no sign of the DJ. Maybe Chanyeol didn't ask him to stay, Baekhyun thinks as he shuffles to get up and leave. Maybe he was just being too hopeful.

But just as he turns around, he sees Chanyeol, standing there all dishelved with his styled up dark hair, his glasses with the black frames nestled on the bridge of his nose, panting like he ran a marathon. "Hi," he states, adjusting the button-up shirt he has on.

"Hi," Baekhyun breathes, his right hand holding tightly onto his left wrist nervously, his heart pounding like it did earlier. The height difference between them is nice, Baekhyun notes as he stares at Chanyeol's broad forehead, not wanting to meet his eyes directly from this distance. If he stares into those eyes, he just might lose his composure.

The silence between is awkward, but not unwelcomed. In fact, they both take a glimpse of the other, looking away the instant their eyes catch each others. A laugh erupts out of Baekhyun suddenly at the absurdity of this all. Chanyeol fixes his line of sight on Baekhyun, laughing along with the other.

Once their laughter dies down, Chanyeol extends his hand out towards Baekhyun. "Nice to finally meet you, Baekhyun-ssi." He smiles, displaying his full set white teeth to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun shyly meets his eyes, absorbing the shade of brown they are and how they shine through his glasses. _His eyes are nice._ They both grin as Baekhyun takes a hold of Chanyeol's hand, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
